Fragrances
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Kegiatan VIXX yang padat di awal tahun membuat semua member pusing kepayang. Hingga Taekwoon tertidur di sofa dan terbangun tengah malam, mencari-cari keberadaan Hakyeon. / Fict Neo aka Leon / DLDR and enjoy your reading :'3


**Fragrances © Park Hyesung**

 **The artist character aren't mine but this story is mine**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang aroma-aroma familiar membawa perasaan unik pada seseorang. Misalnya Jung Taekwoon. Dia terbangun tengah malam, menyadari dirinya berselimut mantel gelap milik Hakyeon. Setelah mengerjap beberapa saat, barulah dia sadar di mana dia berada.

Televisi, lampu temaram, jendela raksasa, pintu menuju ruang cuci dan enam pintu yang berbeda-beda dekorasinya. Pemandangan lumrah yang dia dapatkan jika terduduk di sofa hangat ruang tengah. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran Wonshik, mendengar jarum jam yang berputar pada porosnya serta detak jantungnya sendiri.

Detak yang menggebu-gebu.

Hidungnya mengendus kasar udara sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi aroma ini. Wangi yang menusuk indranya juga hatinya. Tidak diragukan lagi aroma ini berasal dari mana.

 _Hakyeon_.

Nama itu muncul bagaikan bolam lampu Thomas Alva Edison saat dia memikirkan siapa yang harus dia banting ke kolam ikan besok pagi. Normalnya semua makhluk hidup—kecuali hewan nokturnal—sudah menyambangi mimpi indah. Apa gerangan Hakyeon masih terjaga sampai sekarang?

 _Dia menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, lagi,_ batin Taekwoon gondok. Harus diakui, kadang masih ada anak-anak VIXX yang berkeliaran untuk menonton televisi atau sekadar bermain semalam suntuk. Biasanya yang seperti itu Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Tapi kali ini mereka sangat tenang. Kemungkinan besar karena Hongbin masih sakit dan Hakyeon terlalu ketat menyuruhnya istirahat minimal 16 jam sehari.

Sembari memijit keningnya, Taekwoon berusaha menyingkirkan udara penuh aroma ini darinya. Sungguh, apa yang dipikirkan Hakyeon, menyalakan lilin aroma terapi di malam hari seperti ini? Apa dia pikir baunya tidak kemana-mana?

Tunggu, bukankah satu lilin tidak akan membawa aroma sepekat ini? Jangan-jangan ia membakar semua lilin lalu tertidur? Taekwoon lagi-lagi terperanjat bangun akibat kepanikannya. Ia bergerak ke kamar Hakyeon, hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun sebelum sempat mengetuk, kenop pintu kamar itu berputar dan tertarik. Menunjukkan penampakan tinggi Hakyeon yang sama terkejutnya dengan Taekwoon.

"Taekwoonie?" panggilnya memastikan.

Yang disebut meneguk ludah secara paksa.

Mata sendu Hakyeon memindai tubuh Taekwoon dari atas ke bawah. "Ada perlu apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Jujur saja, Taekwoon paling malas berurusan dengan Hakyeon. Dia berisik. Dia memberikan banyak pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu disuarakan. Terlalu banyak sentuhan. Dan terlalu banyak perhatian yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Namun untuk beberapa alasan—yang dia sendiri sulit mengerti apa itu—ia merasa lega melihat Hakyeon dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Taekwoon-ah?"

"Ah," Taekwoon reflek menggatakan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Maksudmu saat kau tidur di sofa? Aku tidak tega. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Taekwoon bergumam rendah sebagai jawaban. Ia berusaha melirik melewati bahu laki-laki di depannya, dan menemukan sebuah meja bundar ukuran sedang di kamar yang tampak sempit itu. Panci kecil terletak di tengah-tengah dengan toples-toples berukuran mungil di sisinya. Sebuah kayu kecil nampak mencolok dengan tali-tali sumbu berwarna hitam gelap di kamar temaram tersebut.

Setelah puas mengamati alat-alat tersebut, kini mata Taekwoon tertancap tepat pada manik Hakyeon. "Kau sedang membuat lilin?"

Hakyeon melirik ke belakang sekilas. "Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Oh, apa itu mengganggumu? Suaranya kedengaran sampai luar, ya?"

Taekwoon menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Wanginya menusuk hidungku."

Sebaliknya, Hakyeon tampak geli dengan itu. "Aku sedang mencoba mencampurkan dua warna. Tidak kusangka baunya bisa sampai keluar kamar. Omong-omong, Taekwoonie. Kau ingatkan nanti pagi kita harus menghadiri Music Bank? Untuk menyemangati Wonshikkie? Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Taekwoon terlihat enggan melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Sampai-sampai Hakyeon bingung sendiri dengan tingkah membatu pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kelihatannya kau banyak pikiran."

"Kau terjaga semalaman?"

"Aku tidur sepulang pentas musikal."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak datang ke musikalku?"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku akan datang. Aku berjanji."

"Kau juga berjanji pada Wonshik," cibir Taekwoon. Minggu lalu Wonshik mengundang seluruh anggota VIXX ke konser tunggalnya dan sebagai pemimpin, Hakyeon berjanji akan hadir bersama Hyuk. Namun entah bagaimana, dua kali peran yang harusnya bukan diperankannya harus dia tanggung karena aktor lain punya urusan rumah mendadak.

Tentu saja Wonshik kecewa, tapi tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Usianya sebentar lagi 25 tahun. Tidak mungkin ia merengek pada kakak tertuanya. Syukurlah, Hakyeon selalu mengerti setiap perubahan kecil dalam keluarganya. Pria satu itu mudah cemas dan ia menyadari dukungan moral darinya sangat penting bagi Wonshik. Sehingga ketika ia menjanjikan traktir nonton film bersama selama seminggu, Wonshik kembali ceria.

"Setidaknya janji kedua benar-benar kutepati," kata Hakyeon lugas. "Kau masih belum ingin tidur?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan bergerak kesana-kemari, menggoda Hakyeon untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi ia harus bertahan. Ia sudah sering mendengar erangan Taekwoon soal sentuhannya.

"Kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan satu-dua batang lilin? Atau minimal membuat susu cokelat lalu mendengarku mengoceh sampai ketiduran?"

"Aku pilih opsi pertama. Ayo," jawab Taekwoon cepat. Ia melangkah mendahului Hakyeon, bersandar sejenak sampai pemilik kamar mempersilakannya masuk.

Bermacam aroma berbaur menjadi satu, menyambut kehadiran mereka bagaikan makhluk-makhluk yang dipanggil cenayang. Hakyeon mengunci kamarnya, memperhatikan Taekwoon yang penuh minat berkeliling memutari meja kecilnya yang berceceran toples pendek.

"Kau bisa mulai membuatnya. Kau ingat caranya, kan?" kata laki-laki bermata sendu, mulai menuang lilin cair ke dalam toples perlahan-lahan. Dengan sigap Taekwoon segera memegang kayu penahan sumbu yang mulai bergoyang-goyang, terganggu akibat aliran kasar lilin.

"Cuma sedikit. Hampir dua tahun aku tidak melakukannya," jawab Taekwoon. "Lagipula kenapa kau suka melakukan eksperimen di kamar? Tidak ada yang sering ke sini selain Jaehwan."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu mematikan lilin kalau sedang keluar," Hakyeon berbicara dengan nada menenangkan, seakan-akan dia berbicara dengan bayi yang gelisah.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir untuk menuangkan lilin ke dalam tujuh toples dengan wangi yang berbeda-beda. Taekwoon diminta menjaga botol-botol itu di atas ranjang sementara Hakyeon membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ada.

Sejujurnya hidung Taekwoon mulai kehilangan indranya. Terlalu banyak aroma yang menyergapi sehingga kegelisahan kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Ia menutup satu persatu toples, menghembuskan napas lega lalu mendongak ketika bayangan Hakyeon masuk ke radar penglihatannya.

"Sangat menganggumu, ya?" tanya Hakyeon, menyentuh toples-toples yang sebelumnya ia buat sendiri, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Besok aku pulang sebentar ke rumah dan mengunjungi Noona. Dia bilang Seobin suka wangi melati jadi kubuatkan satu lalu keasikan sendiri sampai sekarang. Aku rasa setelah besar nanti, dia akan menjadi putri yang cantik."

Taekwoon memperhatikan sorot mata Hakyeon yang perlahan mulai menghilang, menerawang ke wajah-wajah keponakannya yang manis. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ekspresinya seperti itu ketika memikirkan Minyeol.

"Taekwoon-ah, jam berapa sekarang?" Hakyeon menoleh dengan panik, terbangun dari lamunan. "Hei, kau harus tidur sekarang juga! Wajahmu itu kelihatan kacau sekali kalau lagi lelah."

"Kau mengancamku?" Nada kesal sangat kentara dari Taekwoon.

Hakyeon, yang sudah terlatih menghadapi segala ketidaksenangan Jung Taekwoon, mendesah cepat. "Ini untuk kesehatanmu, Taekwoonie. Tidurlah. Kau ini manja sekali, ya."

Mendengar kata manja, otomatis Taekwoon terpelatuk. Ia melompat dari ranjang, berjalan lebar-lebar ke arah pintu. Namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya terpikat dalam ruangan ini. Sebagai manusia tipe _Sensing_ , ia senang di tempat aman dan nyaman. Betah berada di tempat yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai wilayah teritorialnya. Juga, di daerah yang mana bisa ia sentuh sesuka hati.

Dan 'Hakyeon' merupakan deskripsi yang pas.

Secepat kilat, Taekwoon memutar tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan Hakyeon menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus kesal. Namun sebelum pria itu memberinya petuah lain, Taekwoon menghampirinya dan bergelung ke dalam selimut. Berhati-hati agar toples-toples kaca tadi tidak terguling jatuh karena guncangannya.

Hakyeon tertohok. _Mengapa singa satu ini makin hari makin susah dikendalikan?_ , pikirnya. Dia terus memandangi punggung Taekwoon seolah-olah laser bisa keluar dari matanya. Semenit berlalu, dia memutuskan untuk menyusun toples-toples tersebut ke dalam raknya.

Belum ada tanda-tanda hembusan napas teratur. Hakyeon mulai menduga jika Taekwoon mulai melancarkan aksi boikot kamarnya dan beserta pernak-pernik yang dia katakan menyakiti—

Hantaman itu membuatnya sadar. Ia melirik gundukan tubuh Taekwoon yang memunggunginya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan acak melintasi benak, dan ia tahu mana yang paling mendekati untuk menangkap basah teman satu grupnya itu.

"Taekwoonie," panggilnya lembut, masih fokus menyusun toplesnya hingga muat di rak sempit tersebut.

Namun tidak ada respon.

"Taekwoonie?" Ia mencoba lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Taekwoon-ah," jeda sesaat. "Kau merindukan ibumu?"

Kali ini, Hakyeon melihat sedikit reaksi. Taekwoon berbalik, menghadap pemimpin Cha dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dan Hakyeon bisa melihat kilat-kilat kekesalan, rasa penyesalan, keinginan yang kuat untuk memeluk ibunya serta kegugupan.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan," Hakyeon menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Kau harus bisa menjernihkan kepalamu."

"Aku tahu. Kau saja yang membuatku kesal."

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau aroma di sini bisa sama. Mana pernah aku membaui ibumu secara langsung," Hakyeon mengedikkan bahu, melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka karena ranjang ukuran satu orang tentunya lumayan sempit.

Taekwoon membuang muka. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Dengan datang ke musikalmu? Sudah kubilang, aku akan da—"

Kata-katanya sontak terhenti ketika lengan Taekwoon menariknya mendekat, menempatkan tangan kirinya yang terbebas mendarat di kepala Hakyeon sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelinap di antara leher panjang milik pria itu. Pipinya bersemu sebanyak yang bisa Taekwoon lihat.

"Wangimu," Taekwoon makin mendekat, memejamkan matanya penuh khidmat. "Membuatku tenang. Tetap seperti itu sampai aku tertidur."

Hakyeon tercekat. Ia mampu menghirup wangi tubuh teman satu grupnya bercampur dengan tetesan parfum mahal yang biasa kenakan. Satu-satunya wewangian yang berusaha ia temukan dalam setiap eksperimen lilinnya.

"Taekwoon-ah," Hakyeon meraih punggung Taekwoon, memeluknya seerat mungkin hingga kepalanya bersandar pada dada laki-laki itu. "Aku rasa semua harapanku tahun ini akan terkabul."

Lanjutan itu tidak kunjung datang, maka Taekwoon bertanya, "Apa isi harapanmu?"

Hakyeon menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan tulus yang selalu dia tunjukan ketika bersyukur. Telapaknya menepuk punggung Taekwoon dua kali. "Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu."

Hal yang sama dilakukan Jung Daegun. "Menggelikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FICT LEON/NEO KE DUAAAAAAA DI AWAL TAHUN. BLESS MY HEART. BLESS MY NEO FEELING. Ternyata bisa menyelesaikan ini di tengah-tengah kantuk, error diksi dan sebagainya. Hye bersyukur bisa selesai karena tantangan nyelesaiin ini kan penulisan. Dan aku juga sayang draftnya dianggurin. Terus lagi-lagi aku buat fict bertema malam menjelang tidur. Maafkan aku yang minim latar :'D

P.S: Ku tak ingin menghancurkan harapan tapi apa dikatakan emang ini agak ambigu. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' itu dari terjemahan kata 'saranghae'. Yang sebenarnya bermakna ambigu buat member VIXX yang tiap kali disuruh wawancara per member pasti ngomong 'saranghae' ke masing-masing anggota hahaha

 **Salam bintang,**

 **Park Hyesung (170115)**


End file.
